


It Started With A Kiss

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Jaeyoon and Inseong try The Chapstick Challenge





	It Started With A Kiss

“Hello, Inseong-ssi, are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just- I… are you serious?” Inseong asked. He was still processing Jaeyoon’s collaboration idea and his mind just short circuits every time.

“I mean, you don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable. We can just do some other stuff for your channel,” Jaeyoon replied. “Why don’t you think about it tonight and tell me tomorrow, yeah?”

Inseong nodded. Then realizing that Jaeyoon can't see him, “Yeah, sure. I’ll call you tomorrow,” he replied.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost? Is Jaeyoon alright?” Youngbin asked, watching him from behind the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Inseong said absently. He shook his head, his mind still trying to wrap around the thing that Jaeyoon said.

“So if he’s fine, why do you still look shocked?”

Inseong took a deep breath and explained what Jaeyoon proposed. 

“What do you think? Should I do it?” Inseong asked. Youngbin had the same shocked expression on his face right now it's almost comical. 

“It’s your choice. But you know, I mean, I know you have feelings for him. Will you be okay afterwards?” Youngbin asked looking up at him worriedly.

Inseong and Youngbin knew each other since they were kids and it was Youngbin who introduced Inseong to Youtube and asked him to live together in Seoul to do videos.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. Ugh, what am I gonna do?” Inseong buried his face in the palm of his hands. This was quite a dilemma for him. 

Youngbin shrugged. “I don’t know, man. Sleep on it just like he said.”

 

He tossed and turned in bed that night, thinking about the phone conversation they had in the afternoon. 

“Hey, do you know the chapstick challenge?” Jaeyoon asked after the customary greetings. He tried to sound nonchalant but Inseong can detect a hesitation behind the words.

“Yes?” he replied, uncertain where this is going.

“Uhm, do you wanna do it? With me? You must have seen the comments, right?” Jaeyoon continued with a nervous laugh.

Yes, he’s seen the comments. Their subscribers often ask if there is something between them in real life but they both shut it down immediately, especially Jaeyoon so he assumed that the guy didn’t have any feelings for him…

But then he goes and suggests that they do this? What is even happening? They're not even that close as of yet!

Youngbin introduced him to Jaeyoon and they’ve done several video collaborations together and almost all of the comments under that are about shipping them. Which Inseong really didn’t think about much (or that’s what he always tells others whenever asked about it).

He’s not blind. Jaeyoon is a fine specimen of a man. But more than the physical, they just have this undeniable connection and he was at ease around the guy even during the first time they met – which is super rare for Inseong as he always keeps to himself and opens up only after being around someone for more than five times.

His phone buzzed, disrupting his thoughts.

He reached out for it.

_Hey, think about it, okay? Hope to hear from you tom. :)_

Inseong put down and phone and sighed. He already knew what his decision is going to be.

 

_Three weeks later..._

 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this? You can still back out. I don’t want you to do something uncomfortable,” Jaeyoon said as they were setting up in the living room. Youngbin opted to stay with other friends that night, letting the two of them have full run of the house. 

“Jeez, don’t worry about it. I’m okay with this,” Inseong replied truthfully. Yes, his stomach had been churning through the night just thinking about this but weirdly enough, he was feeling calm today.

“Are you sure?” Jaeyoon asked, making sure that Inseong was fine with it. 

“Yes, let’s do this! Come on!”

They did their intros and a short explanation on how the challenge works. Jaeyoon then picked up one of the shopping bags he bought and opened it towards the camera, showing just how many chapstick flavours there are.

“And of course, the blindfold,” Jaeyoon said, pulling out a thin piece of lace from another bag. Inseong didn’t have to feign a reaction for it because come on, a lace blindfold? Of all things?  

After a few more banter and a semi-long story of Jaeyoon getting all the possible Chapstick Flavour in three weeks, it's time to get to the challenge. Jaeyoon lost the rock-paper-scissor so he's the one who's donning the blindfold first. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Inseong asked. The butterflies were back in his stomach and they were cooking up quite the storm. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Jaeyoon replied playfully.

Inseong leaned forward, pressing his lips on Jaeyoon’s for about three seconds and then pulling back.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, thankful that his voice wasn’t as shaky as he thought it would be.

Jaeyoon smacked his lips together, trying to taste the flavour. “Yah, do it again! I can’t taste anything,” he complained. Inseong knew that he was playing it up for the video and he decided to just go along with it. It’s just for a video anyway, right?

“Okay, okay, just let me put a little more,” Inseong replied reapplying several layers of chapstick.

This time, Inseong cradled Jaeyoon’s face in both hands, teasing him with light kisses before really deepening the kiss.

It was easy to get lost in Jaeyoon’s taste and Inseong pulled back immediately, glad that the other guy had a blindfold on. Inseong placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating double time. He looked up at Jaeyoon, the black lace a stark contrast with his skin, his lips a bit red from the kiss.

Inseong shook his head, clearing his mind from any other thoughts other than the video that they were making.

“So, what did you think?” Inseong asked breaking the silence that was starting to envelop them.

“Uhm, it’s tootsie roll?” Jaeyoon replied after thinking about it.

“No! Wrong!” Inseong laughed. “It’s actually, Reese’s flavoured!” he exclaimed, showing the chapstick to the camera.

Jaeyoon pulled down the blindfold and snatched the thing from Inseong’s hand. “No way! It tastes like a tootsie roll!” he exclaimed.

“Well, one point for me!” Inseong said with a laugh. “Best of five?”

“Call!” Jaeyoon agreed.

 Kissing Jaeyoon soon felt as normal as breathing and the rest of the shoot went on without a hitch. They were already on the last round and neither of them had actually gotten anything correct.

“Okay, last round! Are you ready?” Jaeyoon asked.

Inseong nodded and closed his eyes.

There was something different this time. The kiss felt a lot hotter and heavier, passionate even and Inseong was too tired to fight it anymore. He gave in to what he was feeling and returned the kiss with as much fervour as he can muster, losing himself and all sense of time in the kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
